This invention relates to trusses, more specifically, an improved open web structural truss and process of making same.
Conventional structural trusses and methods of making same are difficult in some respects.
First, the truss members of predetermined length, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,117, comprise oppositely disposed U-shaped channels between which a strut member is positioned, comprising alternately extending strut segments having flat end portions which are generally U-shaped in a cross section at the center and gradually tapering toward the flat end portions at the end. The strut member is then bent at the flat portions to form alternately extending apices which contact the opposing chord elements. When this is done, however, the opposite apices become substantially different in shape, thereby materially affecting the quality of their connections to the opposing chords. Thus, there exists a need for improvement in the quality of those connections.
Second, current production machines for the manufacturing of trusses, as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,827,117 and 3,961,738, teach using preset lengths and quantities of trusses being formed continuously on the production machinery as controlled by a computer program. Although these machines efficiently manufacture the truss members described in the cited prior art at low cost with a minimum of labor and in a manner to provide uniformity and utility, these machines do not provide the following capabilities: a) providing a means for precise location for fastening struts and chords, b) providing a means for precisely measuring the distance points from apex to apex, and c) providing a vertical member for the support of the cantilevered ends of each truss length.
Finally, the quality of current trusses may be compromised at connecting points of strut and chords because of lack of uniformity of the shape of strut apices.
The prior art includes the following U.S. patents:
Patent No.InventorAssigneeFiling DateIssue DateD230,265OllmanC-O, Inc.Aug. 11, 1971Feb. 05, 19743,882,653OllmanC-O, Inc.Mar. 16, 1973May 13, 19753,827,117OllmanC-O, Inc.Apr. 11, 1973Aug. 06, 19743,961,738OllmanC-O, Inc.Jul. 01, 1974Jun. 08, 19764,030,256OllmanN/ANov. 20, 1975Jun. 21, 1977